


A Fine Life

by alianora



Category: Lost RPF
Genre: F/M, silliness, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Based on a ridiculously cute pic of Dom in a newsies style cap that I can no longer find.





	A Fine Life

"What, you dont like the hat?" He pulled it down at a rakish angle and cocked an eyebrow. "I love hats."

Emilie gives a bemused smile. "Well..lets just say, that its not your color. How about that?"

"Not my color!" Dom protested. "It's _denim_. It's everybody's color!"

Emilie pushed his hat back up so she could see both of his eyes. Her hand lingered there for a second. "Then, maybe it's the style. You need to be singing, dancing, and selling newspapers while you are wearing this."

Dom stuck his thumbs under the straps of imaginary suspenders. "I can do that."

As he straightened and opened his mouth to launch into the first verse of "It's a Fine Life," Emilie rolled her eyes, snatched the cap, and ran.

"Hey!"

"You can't sing without the hat!"

Dom sputtered, adjusted his imaginary suspenders, and gave chase. "Watch me!"

END


End file.
